De tal palo, tal la astilla
by Hatake Izumi
Summary: -No quedo!- le grito torpemente el pequeño Uchiha/ -VAMOS SANO!- Grito el mayor ya fuera de sus cavilaciones- COME YA!/ Y Sasuke...Con la mano alzada/ Mierda!


**_I_**_ra_

Eso era lo que sentía Sasuke Uchiha esa mañana. Frustración. Cólera. Enojo. Ira.

Absolutamente nada podía expresar lo que sentía en este momento. Y es que tener a un pequeño Mini-Sasuke de un año como hijo no ayudaba en nada.

Maldición! Era su hijo, **su** propio hijo y le estaba ganando en algo tan estúpido e infantil. Solo estaba allí, mirándolo con sus mismos incrutables ojos azabaches y su misma sonrisa de altanero. Esto estaba volviéndolo loco realmente, si no acababa pronto explotaría en ese momento.

-No quedo!- le grito torpemente el pequeño Uchiha, ya que con solo 15 meses y medio de edad no vociferaba perfectamente que digamos.

-Sanosasuke! _Debes_ de comer...- Le contesto verdaderamente frustrado el mayor. Le acercó nuevamente la cuchara a la boca a su "angelito", pero este rápidamente la golpeo provocando que caiga al suelo... por novena vez.

-NO QUEDO !- Es una lástima que halla sacado el carácter y la bocota de su madre al gritar- No quedo, no quedo, no quedo, no quedo !- Dijo comenzando a sacudir _casi_ violentamente sus piecitos y sus manitos, haciendo que su pequeña silla para bebés se tambaleara con el.

Sasuke ya exasperado, no sabia que más hacer. Había probado con absolutamente todo para que su hijo comiera las verduras que su madre preparó con todo el amor del mundo, pero su terco y testarudo hijo se negaba completamente a comer ese alimento verde. Se preguntó rápidamente de donde había sacado esas cualidades, porque seguramente de él no_._

_-_Hijo, **tienes** que comer tus verduras- Dijo desafiante- Si no lo haces, no tendrás postre.

Otra cualidad que tenia de su progenitora era su apego a lo dulce. Él obviamente, odiaba todo lo que se pueda considerar dulce, con azúcar, agridulce, con edulcorante, comida chatarra, etc. Pero su hijo, oh no! Todo lo contrario, desfallecía por un caramelo, una paleta, o algún chocolate.

-Hmp...- Gesticuló, imitando a la perfección a su padre y haciendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia el costado. _Orgulloso_, pensó Sasuke de su primogénito.

Algo que si tenia de él era su soberbia, su arrogancia, su cinismo, su petulancia. Tan orgulloso como solamente un Uchiha es y es que, a su corta edad, ya se puede notar su personalidad.

-VAMOS SANO!- Grito el mayor ya fuera de sus cavilaciones- COME YA!- Dijo parándose ante el pequeño acercando la cuchara nuevamente hacia la boca de su hijo, a lo que el pequeño solo levanto su ceja derecha, con expresión aburrida.

Sasuke solo atinó a arrojar la cuchara con forma de avión al piso, haciendo que se desparramara todo el alimento que había en ella. Se agarro los cabellos de su cabeza, tapándose la cara con sus manos y ahogo un grito de frustración. Realmente esto lo superaba.

Se tiró a la silla que había detrás de el, exasperado. Tiró un bufido sin saber que hacer y miro a su primogénito. El pequeño Uchiha estaba jugando con su _serpiente_ de plástico, mirándola, examinándola, sacudiéndola y, finalmente, metiéndosela en su boca, babeándola. Luego miró a su padre y este le devolvió una mirada enojada, fría, haciéndole saber que estaba enfadado.

Cualquiera hubiera dado dos pasos atrás al ver esa mirada, si no salió corriendo antes; _pero su pequeño retoño no_, comenzó a reír eufóricamente y a mover nuevamente sus manitos y piecitos. Sasuke solo lo entrecerró sus ojos, pero nunca se imagino lo siguiente...

Torpemente con una de sus manitos el pequeño hizo volar el pequeño plato de papilla, lo único que el pequeño hizo fue mirar como el plato volaba en cámara lenta y formaba con su pequeña boquita una perfecta forma de "o".

El Uchiha mayor, como jefe de la Policía de Konoha y uno de los tres nuevos Sannin Legendarios, salto de su asiento y estiró la mano en un intento de atrapar el platillo de comida. Estaba a punto de tocar con sus dedos el mismo, cuando un sonido en la puerta de entrada lo distrajo y aparto su vista momentáneamente, pero al volver su vista, al saber que eran sus hijos, el pequeño plato de comida cayó en la cabeza del pelinegro.

Su hijo menor, Sanosasuke, comenzó a reír aun mas fuerte que antes y a tomarse de sus patitas, acompañado luego por tres de sus hijos, que entraban por la puerta en ese momento con su hermano mayor, mientras que este solo esbozaba una media sonrisa socarrona.

Sasuke, degradado y avergonzado como nunca antes en su vida lo había echo nadie, alzó su cabeza y aclaro su garganta, llamando la atención de todos sus hijos. Se callaron antes la seriedad de su padre.

-En la tarde evaluaré su entrenamiento de hoy...- sentenció con su mirada gélida- y veremos que tal les va_._

Ren, el mayor es igual a Sasuke, solo que tiene los ojos de su madre, en todo lo demás es la réplica de su padre; no hizo caso alguno y camino serio hasta el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación. Mientras que Ryu y Kyo, los mellizos también iguales a su padre pero con ojos jade de su madre y su carácter, con Sasuke Junior, su siguiente hijo igual a los mellizos, tragaron seco, se miraron, asintieron y siguieron los pasos de su hermano mayor, nerviosos por lo que esa tarde les esperaraba.

Se dio la media vuelta, colérico y miró a su hijo menor. Ya no soportaba mas! Ese pequeño iba a comer sus verduras le guste o no... Por un diablo! El era Sasuke Uchiha ! Unico sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, mató a su hermano Itachi, mató a Orochimaru, revivió el clan Uchiha y toda su gloria, rehizo nuevamente la policía de Konoha y se convirtió en Sannin Legendario, por todos los cielos! Y no podía darle de comer a su propio hijo! NO! Esto se acabo aquí!

Mientras Sanosasuke se metía sus dedos a la boca, lo sacó de su silla para comer y lo llevo a la sala , todo bajo la atenta mirada del menor. Lo sentó en medio del Tatami, se acunclilló delante de el y estaba por recostarlo para cambiarle los pañales, cuando el pequeño lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa. Esto sorprendió en sobremanera a Sasuke, porque en lo que lo conocía a su pequeño, _tramaba algo_.

El pequeño Sano lo miró divertido y se recostó mirando hacia la derecha, y de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar desaforadamente. Sasuke no entendía el comportamiento de su hijo, por lo que frunció su entrecejo pensando que podría pasarle, levantando su brazo derecho sobandose la parte trasera de su cabeza, cuando lo peor que pudo haber pasado sucedió...

* * *

Iba caminando rápido por las calles de Konoha, se me hacía tarde para preparar el almuerzo.

-Vamos pequeños, sino no tendré tiempo para preparar el almuerzo chicos- Los mellizos solo asintieron y apuraron el paso, que lástima que salieron a Sasuke en carácter, porque con sus cabellos rosados y sus ojos jade se ven tan lindos, _igualitos a mi_. Ya casi llegamos, estamos en las puertas del barrio Uchiha. Creo que Sasuke hizo un muy buen trabajo remodelando todo esto,ya no parece tan lúgubre.

Espero que Sasuke allá recordado que Sano debe de comer su papilla al despertarse, a veces es tan despistado. Oh! Allá están los chicos entrando en la mansión, que tarde se me hizo para cocinarles algo.

Estamos entrando al jardín delantero de la casa y escucho risas. Que pasará allí adentro? Oh! Se me cayeron las bolsas del mercado.

-Niños! Me ayudan por favor?- Mientras con los pequeños juntamos las cosas caídas, siento que las risas paran de golpe. Que habrá pasado?

Por fin llego a la puerta de nuestro hogar, la abro y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Mi pequeño Sano...

Tirado en el Tatami y llorando desconsoladamente...

Y Sasuke...

_Con la mano alzada..._

_

* * *

_

El era Sasuke Uchiha. Único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, mató a su hermano Itachi, mató a Orochimaru, revivió el clan Uchiha y toda su gloria, rehizo nuevamente la policía de Konoha y se convirtió en Sannin Legendario, y su esposa le había dado tal paliza que quedó estampado en la pared... y **dolió**.

Realmente pensará dos veces antes de quedarse solo con los chicos de nuevo... o por lo menos con su hijo Sanosasuke.

_Mierda! Este sillón me esta matando. Como mierda alguien puede pensar que aquí se puede dormir? Idiotas..._

Porque a nadie le gustaría lidiar con una Sakura **embarazada** intentando proteger a sus pequeños, aún si intentas cambiarles los pañales.


End file.
